Kit and the Dungeon Boss
by Buizel Noises
Summary: A short story about a blind Braixen, who tries to explore the wrong dungeon and has a gruesome encounter with the Dungeon's Boss. (Blood warning)


**Kit and the Dungeon Boss**

"There! I can sense it, the exit! I'm so close! Just a little f-.." Before the heavily panting and exhausted Braixen could even finish his sentence, much less finish the desperate sprint for the dungeon exit, he was hit by a devastatingly effective iron tail across the side of his head. His body flew head first into the stony dungeon wall and all his senses dulled as he fell into unconsciousness.

After what seemed like only moments for the unconscious Braixen, he awoke to the sound of his stick tapping against the cold stone floor and his back pressed against a wall. His head pounded painfully and muddled the already dubious aura seeing abilities he had. With his main way of being able to see ruined by the after effects of a powerful iron tail to the head, the blind Braixen had no choice but to raise his head from, the limp position he was in,and open his seldom used eyes.

All the Braixen could see through his faded and textureless. eyes were the dark outline of a particularly large Nidoking holding what seems to be his stick and tapping it against the ground in boredom. Seeing the large silhouette the Braixen started to breath more heavily in fear, which incidentally was easily heard by the large Pokemon standing in front of him.

"Oh, it's finally awake, I was starting to think I hit you a little too hard on the head." The Nidoking grinned darkly and walked closer to the Braixen, this stick now places between his giant hands. "Did you really think you could freely explore a dungeon, MY dungeon and escape so easily?" He had a hint of anger in his voice but felt quite darkly amused with himself that he had caught the Braixen. The Nidoking didn't often find others trying to explore his dungeon, but once he did the Nidoking would stop at nothing until he has satisfied the dark thoughts in his mind.

"P-p-please, I-I just wanted to be an adventurer." The Braixen's voice shook with fear as he spoke; his head instinctively tilted up to look at the Nidoking's, even though he couldn't see the details of the others face with his mostly blind eyes.

"An adventurer?! Hah! How idiotic, you hardly explored anything. As soon as you saw another Pokemon you turned tail and ran!" This taunting caused the Braixen to whimper softly, which sounded like music to the Nidoking's ears.

The Nidoking didn't notice it at first due to the exceptional amusement he was finding in the captured prey, but once the Braixen looked up at him he could notice the distinct lack of color and texture in its eyes."Are you blind too?! Haha! You are! You pathetic weakling! I should be insulted that you thought you could explore MY dungeon, but it's so damn funny!"

The Nidoking laughed loudly and evilly, filling the cave with his bellowing voice. Even some of the pebbles on the ground shook from the mighty voice. "I-It's not funny. I-I-I just wanted to be an adventurer."

"You're not getting it, are you? You'll never be an adventurer! Maybe I should break your legs to teach you a lesson, and then I'll break your precious stick so you don't forget it! You'll be lucky to even crawl out of here, Haha!" The Nidoking continued its dark demented laughing, taking joy in the power he had over the blind and defenseless Braixen.

Hearing the Nidoking's tormenting words the Braixen's mind would fill with even more panic and fear. "No! Don't break my stick, please! I've had it for so long! It's all I have! Just stop and let me leave! B-Bad things happen to people around me." The Braixen pleaded with the demented Nidoking, to no avail.

The dungeon boss quickly dismissed the Braixen's words as him trying to pitifully find a way to save himself. "Haha, so you're blind and dumb! I would be more worried about your legs, princess! I hear the longer a Braixen's stick is the more valuable it is to them, and this is quite a long stick, I think I'll fix that now…"

The Nidoking's eyes filled with an evil sense of excitement as he took both ends of the long stick in his giant hands and held it over his knee. The Braixen would only be able to see the silhouette of the Nidoking holding the stick over his own giant knee.

"Nooo!" He reached out towards the Nidoking who happily ignored the desperate plea and brought the stick down, solidly slamming it against his knee. The cave air was filled with the Braixen's begging and pleading before the loud thwack of the stick striking against the Nidoking's knee replaced the cries momentarily, and left the dungeon cave completely silent.

The Nidoking looked down at the stick in disbelief, as it remained intact and pressed against his knee. "What the hell?!"

The silence continued to hang in the stale cave air, even after the Nidoking spoke before he lifted the Braixen's stick up and slammed it against his leg once again. Once again the cave was filled with the sound of the loud thwack before dead silence. "What the hell is this stick made out of!?" The Nidoking, being completely baffled and filled with confusion, looked down at the Braixen.

The Nidoking was struck with another wave of surprise as he noticed the Braixen's mood had completely changed, he wasn't crying or pleading. The Braixen stood tall and intensely looked up at Nidoking, his fear completely gone and a small grin on his face.

"Why the hell are you smiling?! I'll wipe that smile off your face dammit!" Now filled with a confused rage, the Nidoking lifted his hand up in the air to strike down at the Braixen with the Braixen's own stick.

"Didn't my other tell you that bad things happen to people that try to hurt him?" The Braixen's voice had completely changed from the whimpering mess, almost as if the Braixen was a completely different person.

The unnervingly confident and calm tone of voice coming from the previously fear stuck Braixen made the Nidoking hesitate with his swing. "W-what do you mean your other!?" The Nidoking's voice grew a little shaky, his mind trying to decide whether he should be furious or confused, but despite the internal turmoil he couldn't help but feel very unnerved by the newly changed Braixen. "You should have listened to him…" In almost the blink of an eye, the Braixen was standing there with the stick in his hands, leaving the Nidoking holding nothing but an empty fist over his head.

"H-How the hell did you move that fast?!" This time, the Nidoking spoke his voice was filled with confused fear and his instincts screamed at him to fun.

The silence was all the Nidoking received as a reply, and without saying a word the Braixen pulled on the end of the stick, slowly pulling off the wooden facade; revealing the hidden sword beneath.

His mind flooded with fear, as his instincts told him to run once he saw the sharp edge of the blade become revealed. "Screw this I'm outta here!" Without a second thought, the Nidoking turned away from the darkly grinning Braixen and ran for the exit.

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the Nidoking's footsteps and the heavy fearful panting coming from his mouth. "There it is! The e-..." The Nidoking's words were interrupted by the feeling of a sharp pain in his heart, and the sound of a sword piercing his thick skin.

The giant Pokemon's eyes went wide before looking down to see the bloodied sword standing out of his chest. "You pathetic weakling…" The Nidoking heard the words of the Braixen spoken softly into his ear.

He tried to reply but all that came out of his mouth was a guttural choke, as he felt the sword slide out of him; replacing itself with a slow growing numbing cold fill the Nidoking's chest and soon after, his body.

After a few moments of complete silence, the behemoth of a Pokemon let out one last bloody release of breath, before collapsing forward and landing dead a few feet away from the bright cave exit.

Soon after the Nidoking collapsed the Braixen slowly sheathed the bloodied sword back into its sheath before collapsing next to the dead body, unconscious.

After an indeterminable amount of time unconscious the Braixen stirred awake, now lying in a pool of the Nidoking's blood, that had formed under him while he was laying on the dungeon cave floor.

"W-Where am I? W-What happened?" The Braixen groaned as he peeled himself off the bloody ground. Although he couldn't see the blood he could feel it sticking to his fur and smell it in the air. "O-Oh Arceus! It happened again!" He stood up in a panic before looking down at the aura less body laying next to where he woke up.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no..." When he realized he was in a pool of blood next to the Nidoking's dead body he felt his stomach turn upside down and fill him with a need to vomit, whilst his mind grew with panic and confusion.

All he could remember was the sound of the stick slamming against the Nidoking's knee and then waking up in a pool of blood."I-I gotta get out of here!" The Braixen quickly grabbed the long stick out from the pool of blood it was laying in before running towards the exit, leaving the slain behemoth behind him.


End file.
